Learning to fly
I'm not sure what this story will be about. I'll just write until something cool happens. One: Cherrypaw Her calico pelt slipped through the trees. She thought of nothing but how she had just been betrayed. She came to the edge of the river. I have nothing to lose. ''She reminded herself as she let the wind tug her forward and she emptied her mind. Just before she lost all conciousness, she had a vision. ''Kestrelpaw. Angelpaw. Scarletpaw. Lilypaw. Shadepaw. They all thought the same. They lost everything too. '' ''Kestrelpaw's fate was a tree. Angelpaw's fate was another cat. Scarletpaw's fate was a sea of blood. Lilypaw's fate was a snapping vine. Shadepaw's fate was him''self. ''Her fate? Her fate was a river. She was me. Two: Kestrelpaw All six apprentices nodded and ran in six directions. Six parts of the forest. We all agreed to end how we felt most comfortable, so I went to my old friend. My closest friend, my best friend, despite the other five apprentices. This friend was not a cat, it was the tallest pine. I gulped. I'd never done this before. I ran to the tree and climbed. I climbed with my eyes closed, and it was endless. Until it ended. And I fell. I would have lost everything, If I had anything to lose. Then I had a vision. Three: Angelpaw I knew I was most comfortable with Skypaw. But he hated me, so I could probably get him to kill me. I called to the cloudy gray tom. Skypaw came. "Follow me." I led him into the forest, where nobody could hear me. "Kill me." I told him. "Why?" He asked. "Because. You've always hated me." "No I haven't." "JUST KILL ME, OKAY?" I snarled. "IT'LL MAKE IT HARDER FOR BOTH OF US IF YOU DON'T." Everything went black, and I had a vision. Four: Scarletpaw I never feel comfortable, so I just killed myself. Claws to the neck, to the eyes, to the tail. Simple and easy. Except the part where I had a vision. Five: Lilypaw The ivy is my home. It is my friend. I will have it forever. Now it is here for me when I must die. Coils and coils around my neck at the top of the cliff. I jumped off. Just before everything went black, I had a vision. Six: Shadepaw The shadowy gray apprentice slunk towards the secret rock. Everybody knew it was there, but only he knew you could sit in it and do something secret without anyone finding you. The sorrow filled him and he lay down, and he died from inside himself. But first, he had a vision. Seven: Lilyshade This is a story about six apprentices. I'm sure the first six chapters introduced them well. My name is Lilyshade, and I'll be your narrator for the rest of the story. I'll try to leave my own opinions out and tell the story from their view, but it may be hard, so I'll put these little chapters of my opinion every seven chapters. The reason I'm writing this is because it's definitely a story worth recording. Let me introduce you to the more minor characters. Of course there is me. My name is Lilyshade, as I said before. I am an orange she-cat. You'll learn about my personality a bit later, as with all of these characters. Then there is my lovely mate, Risingtide. He is a (handsome, might I add) blue-gray tom. There is the leader, Leafstar, and his mate, Flamefeather. Leafstar is a gray tabby and Flamefeather is calico. There is also Flintpaw, an apprentice of HerbClan. We are StreamClan. End of introductions. Eight: Cherrypaw I walked through the forest, tagging along to my new mentor. I'm an apprentice! Category:Fan Fictions Category:Spottedpool's fanfics